


If It Don’t End In Bloodshed, Dear (It’s Probably Not Love)

by patdkitten



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdkitten/pseuds/patdkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyall shows Biffy that, despite being an Alpha now, he’s still really young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Don’t End In Bloodshed, Dear (It’s Probably Not Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning portion originally from Timeless (because I needed a starting point).

“I think, in this matter, young pup, I know our Alpha better than you.”

“He will tolerate my presence, even with…?” Biffy gestured at his head.

“Of course. You are young yet and certainly no challenge to an Alpha of his standing.”

“Funny, I was beginning to feel rather old.”

Professor Lyall gave a tiny smile. “Come on, then, to bed with us, and I will remind you, in the best possible way, how young you really are.”

“Very good, sir.”

“Ah, Biffy, I rather think that _now_ that is my line.”

Biffy laughed and straightened his spine, grabbing the Beta by the hand. “Right’o, come along, then.”

“ _Very_ good, sir.” Professor Lyall managed, somehow, to make his reply sound like a change in rank, a promise of wickedness, and the approval of a favorite teacher, all in one simple phrase.

\---

Biffy pulled Professor Lyall with him toward Lyall’s bedroom, and toyed with the idea of taking advantage of his newfound Alphaness to press the older werewolf up against the door, but decided against it. There was, after all, the other werewolves to think of – terrible gossips that they were – and the servants and clavigers. Heaven forbid that!

Lyall, it seemed, had similar thoughts, getting the door open and pulling Biffy in with him. Once inside, Lyall pressed Biffy up against the door, kissing him roughly.

Biffy grinned against Lyall’s mouth, kissing back. “Great minds, it seems.”

The older werewolf slid his hands along the younger’s arms, pressing him more firmly against the door. There was a hint of a wicked grin playing across his face. Biffy was becoming used to that grin, and what it led to, and knew that he would miss it when Lyall left for Scotland. “Of course, sir. To the bed, do you think?”

Before the new Alpha could answer, the Beta scooped him and carried him toward the bed, setting him down and crawling on top of him. A grin crossed the Beta’s face as his hands moved to pin the Alpha to the bed, long fingers curling around Biffy’s wrists and keeping them firmly on the pillow. Biffy knew that, had he still been human, he’d have a mark there later, what with the strength Lyall’d have to use to keep him pinned. But, he decided as Lyall used the advantage of the angle it took to pin Biffy to kiss him roughly, sharp canines nipping at Biffy’s lower lip, he wouldn’t care if his body had to keep healing itself.

Just when Biffy thought his lungs would give out, Lyall pulled away from the kiss to lightly nip his way to Biffy’s neck. Lyall’s hands shifted position on the younger werewolf’s wrists, angling them a bit more out so he could better nip at Biffy’s neck. Biffy, for his part, was all for that, angling his head back more, allowing Lyall better access.

Lyall chuckled against Biffy’s skin, shifting to get more comfortable and one hand pulling away to slide down to the curve of the young Alpha’s hip, squeezing a bit. “You’re not supposed to be submissive to the Beta, my dandy. Not anymore.”

The younger werewolf groaned low as the elder werewolf’s canines grazed against the thin skin of his neck, legs coming up to either side of the Beta. “Call it a life habit I’ll only keep for you, Randy.”

There was a low growl followed by a sharp bite to Biffy’s neck at the nickname before Lyall licked the bite, even as Biffy’s supernatural healing slowly (it was, after all, daylight out) worked to heal it. “I accept that you’ll only bear your neck to me and Conall from here on, but don’t _ever_ call me that again. You and your Lord Akeldama and your inability to call anyone by their proper name.” There was another sharp bite to Biffy’s neck, followed by another to Biffy’s shoulder as Lyall’s other hand moved down to Biffy’s other hip, angling Biffy’s hips up.

“There’s not _my_ Lord Akeldama anymore,” Biffy gave a little whimper, dark eyes looking pleadingly up at him. “There’s just my Lyall.”

“Better, I must say.” Lyall shifted, hips rolling down against Biffy’s, making them both groan, before starting to pull away. The small part of Biffy’s mind that was still rational knew that Lyall was moving away to get something to help them both, but after the night they’d had, Biffy didn’t want rational. He hooked his leg around Lyall’s waist, effectively trapping Lyall right where he was against the younger werewolf.

“Stay.” He asserted in what he hoped was his best future Alpha voice. “Consider it my first order as your future Alpha to my future Beta.”

“Very well, sir,” the Beta chuckled, adjusting the young Alpha’s other leg to better suit him. His hands slid back up the younger werewolf’s sides and up his arms, curling around Biffy’s wrists again. “I should, sir, insist you turn over to make this easier, but you look so _willing_ and _eager_ this way. And I had mentioned earlier about reminding you how young you really are.”

Biffy groaned low, the sound almost desperate, fingers curling in as the heel of his free leg braced against the tiny bed. “You make ‘sir’ sound like something so vulgar when you say it like that.”

A low, breathy chuckle was Lyall’s only response before the older werewolf pushed in without warning, the older werewolf’s fingers tightening even more around the younger’s wrists. A small part of the young Alpha’s mind wondered if the bruises he was surely getting would be there for a while, even as he arched up under the Beta, head falling back, as he moaned.

One of the things Biffy had discovered about Lyall’s idea of lovemaking, even as rough as it was right now, like the Beta was reasserting his role over his future Alpha, was that Lyall was, like everything else, _very_ thorough. It was nothing like Biffy’s experiences with Lord Akeldama, and he loved every single, breathless moment as the older werewolf took his time teasing the younger toward the edge and pulling back just before the younger werewolf could go over.

Biffy’s leg around Lyall’s waist tightened at some moment during one of the times the Beta started to pull him back from the edge, and the Alpha let out a low, needy and desperate whine, head falling back against the pillows, even as his body arched up from the bed for what felt like the hundredth time in as many moments since they became.

The whine seemed to have been just the thing the Beta had been waiting for, one hand sliding from the Alpha’s wrist down to between them, stroking Biffy with quick strokes. Biffy came with a loud cry, not even caring that the whole house, the drones next door and possibly the rest of the neighborhood could hear the sound. Lyall followed a heartbeat later, collapsing on top of the younger werewolf.

They laid like that for a while, trying to catch their breath before they could give in to the need to sleep for the day. Biffy was just starting to doze off when he heard a soft chuckle from Lyall, followed by a playful bite to his shoulder.

“Whassit?” He mumbled, trying to keep from falling asleep before Lyall answered.

“Oh, my dandy, for a dandy so enamored with cleanliness, I always make you so sticky.”

Biffy cracked open an eye, took in the sleepy but proud and amused look on Lyall’s face, and grunted. “You’re lucky I care more about you than my own toilet. Sleep now.”

There was another quiet chuckle, and Biffy felt himself get shifted around as Lyall positioned them in such a way that both were comfortable in the tiny bed. As usual, not that Biffy minded, Lyall was spooned up behind him. The last thing Biffy was aware of before he slid into sleep was a soft playful bite to his shoulder.


End file.
